Lost in the Darkness
by Railen
Summary: Sequel of “Lost in the Shadows”, read that one first to understand what’s happening, please. Xana has been killed, but a new threat rises. However, the Lyoko gang seems to be missing. Who’ll save the world now? Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter one: prologue

**Chapter one: prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I bet you don't either. So hah.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot of this story and most of the oc's that will join in here.**

**Author's note: Well, here we go, a sequel to "Lost in the Shadows". Some old people, some new people, some new mysteries. Totally different style from the previous story. Hope you'll like it.**

**Note 2: Our forum now has a name and logo!! Xana's Lair, it is.**

**Dedicated to: Dr. Kitty, thanks for the talking.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**William's pov**

I panted heavily, leaning on my more than average sword which stuck in the ground. I was exhausted and wounded, but I couldn't stop. 13 years had passed since the crucial day in which Odd had died, Aelita got stuck on Lyoko and I getting handicapped. Luckily I could use my legs without problems while on the virtual world.

Jeremie retreated himself after he graduated, still mourning about the loss of his love. He became a teacher in math at Kadic while he continued programming at home. Not long after that he adopted a child which surprised us all. The girl was 6 years old at that time and looked incredibly like Aelita. She was an orphan from southern-Belgium. She would celebrate her 13th birthday soon. I adored the girl, and she got on well with the son of Yumi and Ulrich.

It maybe hurt my heart a little, but Ulrich got indeed together with Yumi. They married and had a happy life, for sure when Yumi got pregnant. A cute boy, resembling his father a lot. Keydan was his name. I liked the boy, and was more than happy when I could be his godfather.

Life was okay, except for the fact that we had lost two friends. One year later though, a new threat rose. I still don't understand who, why, or what, but we had to conquer it. Once again the Lyoko team banded together, keeping it a secret from the children. We fought off this new enemy for years, but weren't able to destroy it. To make things worse, eventually we lost track of each other.

Now I just turned 27 years. William Dunbar, head of a nearly famous car factory. I didn't have a wife, but there was this girl I liked and would ask out soon. To think I wanted to have a normal life. Seemed like that wish would never be fulfilled. Rudely I got back to reality.

"Is that all you got? You're done already?" a voice shouted to me. I was standing on the ice sector of Lyoko, gasping for breath while I had engaged in my final battle. I had no idea where Yumi and Ulrich were. No idea what the little Keydan was doing. No idea what Jeremie and his daughter were up to. No idea what Sissi thought about my absence. The only thing I knew is that I HAD to win this battle. Our final chance to kill this enemy, and it was up to me.

Nobody to help me. Everyone was gone. I was faced with the worst enemy you could ever think of. There she stood, 8 feet in front of me on a rock of ice, laughing. Remarkable how young she looked, despite the fact she had been here for a long time already. Dressed completely in a tight fitting purple battle armour. She had two spiked cuffs on her wrists, a short tank shirt of a strange but strong material, a skirt reaching to right above her knees and light-purple shoulder armour. In her right hand she held a sparkling yellow rod, like a staff, slightly bigger than herself. Her hair had a weird purple colour and was rather short. Her yellow eyes stared evilly at me, while she was pleased to see my misery. She may have looked attractive, but she was the nightmare of the human race.

That's why I had to clear this job now. If I failed, there wouldn't be anyone left, and she would have all fields to rule human kind. "You're not rid of me just yet!" I yelled, gathering all my remaining strength and charging up to her.

I ran closer and jumped up at the last moment, swinging my zanbato high up to strike her down from above. She dodged the attack by spinning away and immediately shot out her staff which would've hit me if I didn't pull my sword up right before it hit the ground and rolled away over my shoulder. This gave me a nice opportunity to get close to her, which was nearly impossible, so I lifted my sword to stab through her stomach.

She reacted unbelievably fast and blocked my attack with her staff, but fell back thanks to it. I jumped up again for another try, but right before she would hit the ground together with my sword in her body, she disappeared, which I had expected. She wasn't a simple enemy who could be killed in a minute. I immediately activated my super smoke to avoid her flash of lightning she shot at me after her teleportation. The blast missed me by inches as I flew up to her like a small boll of blue-purple smoke.

Once behind her, I turned to my human form again and spun around, trying to cut her head off. She ducked and attempted to ram into my stomach with her elbow, but I grabbed it with me free hand. After a quick move she freed herself, turning around and swaying her staff at my chest which I could parry in the nick of time. Then we both crashed to the ground, this resulting in a little earthquake.

She didn't give me time to rest and fired another beam of lightning which I dodged by jumping to the right. The blast ended in a huge explosion, destroying another part of Lyoko with ease and blinding me for a couple of seconds. I knew she would take advantage of it to hit me, so I heightened my sword to block a possible attack, which saved my life. The impact of her strike was so strong though I got dashed away against another rock.

I hopped back to my feet and held my sword vertically in front of me to block her next flash of lightening. Desperately I tried to push it back to her, which would result in her death. "Didn't you understand yet, William? You have NO chance of ever winning! You've been nice to play with. Same for your friends. But it ends here, you will be joining them in the afterlife."

"I won't let you," I replied, groaning as it was really hard to fight off the strong spell pushing at my sword. "If I die, I'll take you with me!" With that said, I jumped aside, making the lightening crash behind me. I immediately threw my sword at my enemy while I turned to smoke again. I re-appeared behind her and grabbed her tight so she wouldn't be able to escape. "It ends here."

She was surprised, but only for a second. "You're right. The end has come – for YOU." To my abhorrence she used her teleportation, and I got hit right through my chest by my own attack, so I fell on the ground. Seems like I had a few lifepoints left, since I didn't die or devirtualise. (you could never be sure which one it'd be since this new enemy arrived) Unfortunately I had activated some energy in my zanbato, so when it hit the ground it also caused a huge explosion. This threw the both of us away, however I ended up at the edge of a cliff while she saved herself with her magical purple wings. After the smoke had faded away, she landed in front of me, making her wings disappear.

I hung with just one hand at the cliff now, she looking down at me with her devilish grin. "You did well, William. It was an honour to fight you. But you and your friends failed. Goodbye." She brought her foot up to my hand and kicked. With a scream I released the ground, falling down to the calm digital sea.

I had failed. The world would be lost now.

Lost in the Darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on ****cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**** ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter two: his secret

**Chapter two: his secret**

**Dedicated to: Katja and Alex, thanks for helping me with the incoming oc's of this story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**France, 30 august 2008**

Jeremie Belpois was a strict teacher at the Kadic academy boarding school. He wasn't that popular amongst his pupils since he often gave complicated tests and even worse homework. Nobody knew much about this guy; the only acknowledged thing was that he had been on this school when he was young. He recently hit 26 years of age and was a successful and nearly famous programmer. He was a genius at that subject and had invented many useful things. That was it. Nobody knew about his friends, who his family was and they hadn't a clue that he had a daughter either.

Sarah Belpois, now twelve years old and thirteen in just a few hours, was playing in the garden behind the modern house. Only Jer's best friends knew about the existence of his adopted child. Extraordinary about her was her hair, which reached till her shoulders and was so bright blonde it looked like sunshine itself. Her sparkling eyes were dark blue and fitted perfectly with her cute face. She usually wore small golden earrings, with a little red diamante in them. Her favourite colour was obviously blue, since she woe a light blue skirt reaching to her knees, a sleeveless blue top and a dark blue jacket with some symbols on the back. She was rather small and skinny for her age like her "dad".

The girl was happily tossing a ball around when she suddenly saw some kind of huge blinding flash incoming, soon engulfing all of the surroundings. "Not again," she mumbled. The next moment she stood back in her room, incredibly irritated where every other person should be astonished. She rushed downstairs to her dad's study room where he was working most of the time. Indeed he was there and when she entered he quickly clicked away some screens, muttering. "Daddy!" she nearly yelled, "it happened again!"

"I know, darling," he replied softly.

The little girl couldn't stand mysteries like those, for sure not when it occurred for twelve years already with nobody telling her anything. "But WHY? Why are we two the only ones who notice it?"

"I'll explain you later," answered her dad.

"Yeah, right. You just keep saying that, but you never do it!" snapped the angry girl.

The blonde genius, also known as "Einstein" by his friends, remained quiet for a moment, staring to his now empty screen. "I'll tell you some things then, since tomorrow will be your birthday. See it as an extra present, but I won't reveal everything just yet."

This made the future teenager smile again. She grabbed the green chair in the corner of the room and sat in front of her father, turning all attention to him. She had so many questions and was dieing to know all those secrets. "Who am I?" was her first enquiry.

Jeremie sighed at that one, already hard to answer. "You probably know I lied already?" His child nodded in agreement. "Well, you are my real daughter, not adopted."

"I know, I figured that quite some time ago. But why did you lie to everyone? Why did you keep me a secret for six years? And who is my mother?" Sarah asked this all calmly now, instead of flipping out as Jeremie expected.

"Aelita Stones was. You look much like her.. Unfortunately she disappeared." The advanced programmer stopped his sentence to wipe away a single tear before he continued. "We never saw her again. I kept you a secret until you were six, because I'd rather not have my friends know you were my daughter. So I made up a story of adopting you and that's also why I choose the age of sic, since it'd be illogical to get a kid as a lone father right after it's born."

"Why didn't you want the others to know? What's wrong about me? And what about the police? Haven't they found mother yet, or.. uncle Ulrich and everyone? They all disappeared too, huh? I'm also wondering why you won't let me go to normal school, and what's up with that white flash."

Jeremie leant back in his chair, sighing deeply. Seems like his daughter had prepared for this moment a long time ago, taking the most difficult questions to shoot at him. "Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. I had my reason why I didn't tell anyone. You'll understand later. I don't know where everyone is, but you don't have to worry, it's all fine. About your school: I preferred to give you lessons in private, because you were too smart for the prep school and all." Jeremie paused once again, thinking of the real facts and blaming himself for them, plus being mad on himself for lying at his daughter. She was the last person he loved who wasn't dead or missing yet, that's why he wanted her to be safe at home. He'd have it hard when she moved to Kadic the day after tomorrow.

"Don't you worry about the white flash either, it's nothing." The blonde man was desperately worried himself. The evil roaming in the virtual world got more and more dangerous every single minute and now he was alone. He wouldn't be able to last for a long time like this, struggling on his own. He couldn't ask anyone for help. Nobody would believe him. But his daughter wouldn't know. She had to be safe and lead a normal life.

"Don't you worry," he repeated, "everything will be all right. You'd better prepare for school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on ****cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**** ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**


End file.
